Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Marvel's ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' is a TV series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is set after the events of The Avengers and revolves around a specialized S.H.I.E.L.D. team. Overview Season 1 Agent Phil Coulson returns to the worldwide law enforcement organization S.H.I.E.L.D. He puts together a small, highly trained, team of Agents to tackle the cases that haven’t been classified yet, the new, the strange and the unknown. That team consists of straight arrow Agent Grant Ward, an expert in combat and espionage; pilot and martial artist Agent Melinda May; and brilliant if socially awkward scientists Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons. They'll be joined by civilian new recruit and computer hacker Skye. Prepare for an epic adventure that showcases the hope and wonder of the human spirit. This is a world of Super Heroes, aliens and the unusual – of action, spectacle and world spanning stories. The show will speak to the human condition through the lens of our very human, non-powered S.H.I.E.L.D agents – that together we are greater than we are apart, and that we can make a difference in the world. Season 2 2A Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." returns for a dynamic, action-packed second season, with newly appointed Director Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) - now the keeper of the secrets -- charged with rebuilding and restoring government and public trust in S.H.I.E.L.D. in the wake of the events of "Marvel's Captain America: The Winter Soldier," where it was revealed evil Hydra agents had infiltrated the organization. Ever since the existence of super heroes and aliens became public knowledge after the Battle of New York, the world has been trying to come to grips with this new reality. Agent Phil Coulson, who had died at the hands of Loki during the battle, was resuscitated and brought back into action, assembling a small, highly select group of Agents from the worldwide law-enforcement organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division). S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mission: to protect those who cannot protect themselves from threats they cannot conceive. But the biggest threat was growing from within, as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s old enemy, Hydra - a dangerous extremist group Captain America fought against in World War II - had secretly infiltrated and infected the organization at the highest levels. Once revealed to the public, S.H.I.E.L.D., including Coulson and his team, was discredited and made to look like the enemy. The world now views S.H.I.E.L.D. as untrustworthy, and it's Coulson's job to change that opinion. After helping to thwart Hydra, Coulson was appointed as Director and tasked with rebuilding the agency. This won't be an easy job to accomplish with the majority of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents either killed, secretly working for Hydra or free agents. Agent Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen), expert pilot, martial artist and longtime friend, will continue to look after Coulson in the wake of the mysterious etchings he's been carving into walls. What do these etchings mean, and can Coulson be trusted? Grant Ward (Brett Dalton), highly trained in combat and espionage, was found to be a Hydra mole and a traitor to S.H.I.E.L.D. and locked up away from the world and his former teammates. But this isn't the last we've seen of him... After being left to die in the middle of the ocean by Ward, Agent Leo Fitz (Iain De Caestecker), brilliant engineer, and Agent Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge), genius bio-chemist, found a way to escape their watery grave. But all did not go well for Fitz, who was left in a coma and may never regain his full cognitive functions; a devastating blow to Simmons. And computer hacker Skye (Chloe Bennet), now a full-fledged S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, discovered her origins as a 0-8-4 -- an object of unknown origin - and that her parents were considered "monsters." Could Skye have darkness lying dormant inside of her? Also joining Coulson's core team is Lance Hunter (Nick Blood), a dashing mercenary sharp shooter with a quick wit. Since he didn't rise up through the ranks, does he have an ulterior motive for helping out the team? Who can Coulson trust? 2B After discovering an alien city with ties to his resurrection, Coulson and his team destroyed it before the forces of Hydra could claim its secrets, eliminating the villainous Whitehall (Reed Diamond) in the process. But new threats to the world have arisen, including Skye's father, Cal (Kyle McLachlan), who now seeks retribution against Coulson for stealing his revenge against Whitehall; a disturbing alliance between former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Ward (Brett Dalton) and Agent 33; the enigmatic Raina (Ruth Negga), who struggles with her transformation into something inhuman by the alien Obelisk and seeks vengeance; and Skye (Chloe Bennet), who developed mysterious new powers from the Obelisk but whose lack of experience with her new abilities may threaten the safety of those she loves. Meanwhile, Bobbi (Adrianne Palicki) and Mack (Henry Simmons) begin the next phase of a plan which seems to have grave repercussions for Coulson and his team, who are unaware that there's another mysterious force moving against them. And as Hunter (Nick Blood) is forced to make the biggest choice of his life, Coulson will find his mission threatened by this shocking endgame. Season 3 3A "Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.” returns for an action-packed third season, with Director Phil Coulson and Agent Daisy Johnson leading the charge as S.H.I.E.L.D. searches the world for more powered people in the aftermath of their epic battle with Jiaying and her army of Inhumans. However, Coulson and the team soon find out that they are not the only group looking for these new Inhumans. Many months after their war with a rogue group of Inhumans, the team is still reeling. Coulson is again trying to put the pieces of his once revered organization back together while also dealing with the loss of his hand. His confidante and second in command, Agent Melinda May, has yet to return from an impromptu vacation with ex-husband Andrew; deadly superspy Agent Bobbi Morse is recovering from her traumatic torture at the hands of Grant Ward; Fitz is obsessed with discovering the truth behind the mysterious disappearance of Simmons; and all are on high-alert for the next move from Ward and HYDRA. Ever since the existence of Super Heroes and aliens became public knowledge after the Battle of New York, the world has been trying to come to grips with this new reality. Coulson assembled a small, highly select group of Agents from the worldwide law-enforcement organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division). S.H.I.E.L.D.’s mission: to protect those who cannot protect themselves from threats they cannot conceive. But bigger threats loom ahead, setting the stakes even higher for the Agents, including the spread of Terrigen, an alien substance that unlocks superhuman abilities in select individuals; the emergence of new Inhumans who cannot yet control nor understand their powers; the rise of a new government organization that will go toe-to-toe with S.H.I.E.L.D.; the unknown properties of the massive alien Kree Monolith, which has taken one of their own; and the constant threat of a rebuilt HYDRA terrorist organization under S.H.I.E.L.D. traitor Grant Ward, who is making it his personal mission to take down Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. New faces, both friend and foe, will join the series, including the no-nonsense, highly-skilled and somewhat mysterious leader of the ATCU (Advanced Threat Containment Unit), her intimidating partner, Banks, Lash, a monstrous Inhuman whose loyalties remain ambiguous, and new Inhuman Joey, who is struggling to harness his newfound abilities, among other surprising characters. Coulson, with the help of Daisy and Mack, will work to slowly assemble a team that is stronger than ever before, combining the highly skilled Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. with powered individuals in the hopes of protecting the innocent in a world where the balance of power is ever-shifting, and new dangers are constantly emerging. 3B No longer able to keep powered people out of the public eye, Daisy and Mack press forward to find more Inhumans, building a team of secret warriors whose mission is to train and protect powered people. However, the growing presence of Inhumans proves to be a polarizing issue, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. team must face conflicting public opinions and defend their team from groups who have a more extreme ideology. The divide between those who want to protect Inhumans and those who seek to destroy them is constantly widening, and Hydra, now strengthened by Grant Ward, looms once again. However, Ward is no longer the same villainous traitor that they once knew, and the team faces an all-new enemy, whose motivations, goals and strengths are unclear. Uncertain about who (or what) they are facing, the stakes for S.H.I.E.L.D. and their assembled group of Secret Warriors are higher than ever, bringing some members of the team closer together and driving others apart. Will S.H.I.E.L.D. be able to stop one of the most powerful Inhumans to walk the Earth? Season 4 Ghost Rider In the aftermath of their journey to another planet, Director Phil Coulson and the rest of the team were driven more than ever to put an end to the Hydra organization. Little did they know that they were up against the deadliest threat they’ve ever faced – an extremely powerful Inhuman, Hive, who was transported back from Maveth in the body of their worst enemy, Grant Ward. The team was able to thwart and kill Hive and take down Hydra, but they are all still mourning the death of fellow agent and Inhuman, Lincoln Campbell. In light of the Sokovia Accords, and with Hydra obliterated, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been legitimatized again and no longer needs to operate in the shadows. Since the world presumes that Coulson is dead, the organization needed a new Director to be the face of the organization. Coulson finds himself back in the role as an agent and teamed with Mack, and together they are tasked with tracking down and confirming the presence of Enhanced people, aka Inhumans. They have been trying to track down and capture Daisy, aka Quake, who has gone rogue in an attempt to atone for sins from the past. But with the world believing that Daisy is a dangerous outlaw who has taken down banks and bridges, the new Director has no qualms about taking her down for good. Agent May is tasked with training specialist strike teams, and Fitz and Simmons have taken a big step forward in their relationship. But with Simmons’ new promotion as Special Advisor to the Director in Science and Technology, Fitz, as well as her former team members, finds it hard to confide in or trust her since she’s now the Director’s confidant. Robbie Reyes will roar into the lives of Agent Coulson and the team as a junkyard mechanic who can turn on a dime into the terrifying Ghost Rider. Will Robbie be a friend or foe to S.H.I.E.L.D. – as well as the world, itself? Meanwhile, Fitz discovers that socially awkward genius and friend Dr. Radcliffe has started putting the finishing touches on a new, secret invention. LMD On the heels of their encounter with Ghost Rider, their strangest phenomenon yet, the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. suddenly find themselves up against a myriad of new and ongoing threats: The anti-Inhuman Watchdogs are gaining political influence with Senator Nadeer, and uniting behind a mysterious benefactor. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the team, Aida has kidnapped Agent May and replaced her with a Life Model Decoy. Aida’s evil plans for May and the team remain a mystery. Agents of HYDRA On the heels of their encounter with Ghost Rider and battling the Watchdogs to their highest ranks, the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. find themselves in their most mind-bending mission yet. The heroes have been plugged into a virtual reality known as "The Framework," created by Dr. Radcliffe and Fitz. They awake to find themselves in an unrecognizable world – a world in which Hydra reigns supreme. What will become of the team as they make their way through this strange new landscape? What friends and foes will they face? And ultimately, will they ever escape and return to their real lives? Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons Recurring Cast *J. August Richards as Mike Peterson/Deathlok *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Ruth Negga as Raina *Cullen Douglas as Edison Po *Ron Glass as Dr. Streiten *Saffron Burrows as Victoria Hand *Bill Paxton as John Garrett *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Titus Welliver as Felix Blake *Christine Adams as Anne Weaver *Patton Oswalt as Eric Koenig and Billy Koenig *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot Special Guests *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Ian Hart as Franklin Hall *Josh Cowdery as Agent Tyler *Louis Changchien as Chan Ho Yin/Scorch *Dylan Minnette as Donnie Gill *Stan Lee as Train Passenger *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Elena Satine as Lorelei *Amy Acker as Audrey Nathan *Patrick Brennan as Marcus Daniels/Blackout Season 2 Main Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Chloe Bennet as Skye/Daisy Johnson *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird Recurring Cast *Kyle MacLachlan as Calvin Zabo *Reed Diamond as Werner Reinhardt/Daniel Whitehall *Simon Kassianides as Sunil Bakshi *Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett *Ruth Negga as Raina *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot *Jamie Harris as Gordon *Blair Underwood as Dr. Andrew Garner *Edward James Olmos as Robert Gonzales *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell *Christine Adams as Agent Anne Weaver *Kirk Acevedo as Agent Calderon Special Guests *Brian Patrick Wade as Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man *Dylan Minnette as Donnie Gill *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Neal McDonough as Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan *Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita *George Stephanopoulos as Himself *Lucy Lawless as Isabelle Hartley *Wilmer Calderon as Idaho *Tim DeKay as Christian Ward *Patton Oswalt as Sam Koenig and Billy Koenig *Dichen Lachman as Jiaying *Kathryn Leigh Scott as The Baroness *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Drea De Matteo as Karla Faye Gideon *Henry Goodman as Dr. List *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill Season 3 Main Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward and Hive *Chloe Bennet as Skye/Daisy Johnson *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell/Sparkplug Recurring Cast *Matthew Willig as Lash *Juan Pablo Raba as Joey Gutierrez *Andrew Howard as Luther Banks *Constance Zimmer as Rosalind Price *Mark Dacascos as Giyera Special Guests *Blair Underwood as Andrew Garner *William Sadler as Matthew Ellis *Daz Crawford as Kebo *Peter MacNicol as Elliot Randolph *Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez/Slingshot *Brian Patrick Wade as Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man *Adrian Pasdar as General Glenn Talbot *Raquel Gardner as Carla Tablot *Amanda Rea as AIDA (voice) Season 4 Main Cast * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie *John Hannah as Holden Radcliffe Recurring Cast *Mallory Jansen as AIDA *Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider *Lorenzo James Henrie as Gabe Reyes *Jason O'Mara as Jeffrey Mace *Lilli Birdsell as Lucy Bauer *Parminder Nagra as Ellen Nadeer Special Guests *Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez/Slingshot *Briana Venskus as Piper *Daniel Zacapa as Canelo Episodes Season 1 *"Pilot" *"0-8-4" *"The Asset" *"Eye-Spy" *"Girl in the Flower Dress" *"FZZT" *"The Hub" *"The Well" *"Repairs" *"The Bridge" *"The Magical Place" *"Seeds" *"T.R.A.C.K.S." *"T.A.H.I.T.I." *"Yes Men" *"End of the Beginning" *"Turn, Turn, Turn" *"Providence" *"The Only Light in the Darkness" *"Nothing Personal" *"Ragtag" *"Beginning of the End" Season 2 *"Shadows" *"Heavy is the Head" *"Making Friends and Influencing People" *"Face My Enemy" *"A Hen in the Wolf House" *"A Fractured House" *"The Writing on the Wall" *"The Things We Bury" *"...Ye Who Enter Here" *"What They Become" *"Aftershocks" *"Who You Really Are" *"One of Us" *"Love in the Time of HYDRA" *"One Door Closes" *"Afterlife" *"Melinda" *"The Frenemy of My Enemy" *"The Dirty Half Dozen" *"Scars" *"S.O.S. Part One" *"S.O.S. Part Two" Season 3 *"Laws of Nature" *"Purpose in the Machine" *"A Wanted (Inhu)man" *"Devils You Know" *"4,722 Hours" *"Among Us Hide..." *"Chaos Theory" *"Many Heads, One Tale" *"Closure" *"Maveth" *"Bouncing Back" *"The Inside Man" *"Parting Shot" *"Watchdogs" *"Spacetime" *"Paradise Lost" *"The Team" *"The Singularity" *"Failed Experiments" *"Emancipation" *"Absolution" *"Ascension" Season 4 *"The Ghost" *"Meet the New Boss" *"Uprising" *"Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" *"Lockup" *"The Good Samaritan" *"Deals With Our Devils" *"The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" *"Broken Promises" *"The Patriot" *"Wake Up" *"Hot Potato Soup" *"BOOM" *"The Man Behind the Shield" *"Self Control" *"What If..." *"Identity and Change" *"No Regrets" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" *"TBA" Production To be added Trivia *Episodes of the first season aired on ABC at 8:00 PM on Tuesday nights in the United States. In season 2, the episodes will air at 9:00 PM on Tuesdays. *In season 2, the show's timeslot will be filled during its winter break by Agent Carter. *The series premiered on September 24, 2013. *On May 8, 2014, the series was renewed for a second season beginning in the fall of 2014. *In an August 2013 Entertainment Weekly interview, Joss Whedon said that "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." is "basically a TV series of 'The Zeppo' episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which was a very deliberate deconstruction of a Buffy episode in order to star the person who mattered the least. The people who are ignored are the people I've been writing as my heroes from day one." *On May 7th, 2015, the series was renewed for a third season. *The first season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. was released on Blu-ray and DVD on September 9, 2014 and the second season will be released on September 18, 2015. *Season Four of the series will move it's timeslot from 9PM EST to 10PM EST on ABC. Gallery Season 1 MAOS-AoSGFD.png|Logo. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster.jpg|Poster. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 01.jpg Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz Agents of SHIELD.jpg Coulson Agents of SHIELD.jpg Phil Coulson Agents of SHIELD.jpg Coulson1.jpg Melinda May Agents of SHIELD.jpg Agentmay.jpg Maymel.jpg Grant Ward Agents of SHIELD.jpg Grant Ward.jpg Grant Ward ID.jpg Leo Fitz Agents of SHIELD.jpg Leo Fitz.jpg Leo Fitz ID.jpg Jemma Simmons Agents of SHIELD.jpg Jemma Simmons.jpg Jemma Simmons ID.jpg Skye Agents of SHIELD.jpg Skye-1.jpg Glenn Talbot AoS.jpg AgentsOfShieldSeason1Bluray.jpg Agents-of-shield-poster-nothing-personal.jpg aos_promo_s01.jpg Season 2 Agent_Cater-Shieldposter.jpg AOS_VILLIANS_POSTER.jpg AoS Season 2 logo.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Poster.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_Robert_Poster.jpg S2 Antoine Triplett.jpg S2 Grant Ward and Skye.jpg S2 Grant Ward.jpg S2 Jemma Simmons.jpg S2 Lance Hunter.jpg S2 Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons.jpg S2 Leo Fitz.jpg S2 Mack.jpg S2 Melinda May.jpg S2 Melinda May 01.jpg S2 Phil Coulson and Lance Hunter.jpg S2 Phil Coulson and Skye.jpg S2 Phil Coulson.jpg S2 Skye.jpg S2 The Doctor.jpg Crusher Creel.jpg Isabelle Hartley.jpg Agents of Shield Season 2 Logo.png ShieldVsShieldAOSPoster.jpg AOS Two SHIELDS Poster.jpg ShieldFinale2.jpg agents-shield-season-2-poster-lady-sif.jpg agengsofsheild2.jpg agents-of-shield-art.jpg agents-shield-mockingbird.jpg agents-of-shield.jpg shield1-600x900.jpg agents-of-shield (1).jpg jenny-frison-agents-of-shield-2.17-melinda.jpg Agents-of-S-H-I-E-L-D-Season-2-HD-Art-Silk-Movie.jpg poster-series-for-marvels-agents-of-shield.jpg agents-of-shield (2).jpg AOS_S02_Promo_2.jpg Marvel's_Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._Season_2_16_poster.jpg agents_of_s_h_i_e_l_d__poster_S02.jpg Marvel's_Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._Season_2_17_poster.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_Season_2_poster.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Poster.jpg AOS Season 2 Poster Textless.jpg Season 3 Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._Season_3_Promo.jpg agents-of-shield-season-3-secret-warriors.jpg|Secret Warriors promo Agents_of_SHIELD_Season_3_SDCC_Poster.jpg Agent_Of_Shield_Season_3-Inhumans-poster.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_Season_3_BTS.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_Season_3_BTS_2.jpg AOS Season 3 Logo.png Who Will Prevail AOS.jpg agents-spidey-pic.jpg|Homage to the Spider-Man comic #121 Season 4 Agents_of_SHIELD_Season_4_Logo.jpg Ghost Rider Agents of Shield Season 4.jpg AOS Season 4 Poster.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_Season_4_Promotional_Poster.jpg CoAdMjbUkAAfbTD.jpg MARVEL AGENTS OF SHIELD.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Set - Hell Charger - August 9 2016 - 1.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Set - Hell Charger (with Quake) - August 9 2016.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Set - Hell Charger - August 9 2016 - 2.jpg AoSHIELD - Jason O'Mara - August 19 2016 - 1.jpeg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Robbie Reyes - September 4 2016 - 1.jpg Agents Of SHIELD Season 4 Poster Coulson.jpg Agents Of SHIELD Season 4 Poster YoYo Slingshot.jpg Agents Of SHIELD Season 4 Poster Quake.jpg Agents Of SHIELD Season 4 Poster Fitz.jpg Agents Of SHIELD Season 4 Poster Simmons.jpg Agents Of SHIELD Season 4 Poster May.jpg Agents Of SHIELD Season 4 Poster Mack.jpg Agents Of SHIELD Season 4 Poster Holden.jpg Agents Of SHIELD Season 4 Poster Mace.jpg Agents Of SHIELD Season 4 Poster Quake2.jpg Agents Of SHIELD Season 4 Promo Robbie Reyes.jpg Agents of SHIELD Ghost Rider Promo Image.jpg AoS - Season 4 - Daisy Johnson - September 16 2016 - 1.jpg AoS - Season 4 - Team - September 16 2016 - 1.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_LMD_promo.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_LMD_Strange_Tales_promo.jpg The End of FitzSimmons?.jpeg|The End of FitzSimmons? Videos Trivia Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - "The Bridge" Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Repairs Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - The Well The Magical Place - Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Seeds Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.R.A.C.K.S. Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.A.H.I.T.I. Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Yes Men Agents of Trivia - End of the Beginning Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Turn, Turn, Turn Agents of Trivia - Providence Fan Brain Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Nothing Personal Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Ragtag Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Beginning of the End Agents of SHIELD - "Shadows" Fan Brain Agents of SHIELD - "Heavy Is The Head" Fan Brain Agents of SHIELD Making Friends and Influencing People - Fan Brain Agents of SHIELD - Face My Enemy Fan Brain Agents of SHIELD - A Hen in the Wolf House Fan Brain Agents of SHIELD - A Fractured House Fan Brain Agents of SHIELD - The Writing on the Wall Fan Brain Agents of SHIELD The Things We Bury - Fan Brain Agents of SHIELD Fan Brain - ...Ye Who Enter Here Agents of SHIELD Fan Brain - What They Become Agents of SHIELD S02E11 "Aftershocks" Fan Brain Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E12 "Who You Really Are" - Fan Brain Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E13 "One of Us" - Fan Brain Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E14 "Love in the Time of Hydra" - Fan Brain Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E15 "One Door Closes" - Fan Brain Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E16 "Afterlife" - Fan Brain Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E17 "Melinda" - Fan Brain Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E18 "The Frenemy" - Fan Brain Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E19 "Dirty Half Dozen" - Fan Brain Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E20 "Scars" - Fan Brain Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E21 "SOS" - Fan Brain Promos and Interviews Agents of SHIELD Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013 Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Promo 1 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Agent Coulson's Team Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Trailer Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access With Agent Ward Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access with Agent May Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access with Fitz & Simmons Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Skye Spotlight Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013 Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Character Profile Agent Melinda May Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access with Skye Marvel Television Panel - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction Agents_Of_SHIELD_-_Season_1_%22I_Shot_Someone%22_Deleted_Scene_Clip Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Season 2 Premiere Clip - "Cloaking" Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Season 2 Premiere Clip - "Debrief" Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Ward is Back Building a New Hydra - Behind the Scenes of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENTS OF SHIELD Comic Con 2016 Panel Highlights - Clark Gregg, Ming-Na Wen, Chloe Bennet, Season 4 FitzSimmons' Screentest - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Gag Reel Season 3 - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye & Ward Screentest - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 4 Teaser from SDCC 2016 Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 4 "Vengeance" Promo (HD) Ghost Rider Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 4 "Vengeance" Extended Promo (HD) Ghost Rider Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 4 "She's Ready" Promo (HD) Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 4 "Watch Out" Promo (HD) Ghost Rider Talking Ghost Rider - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Clark, Chloe, and Gabriel Undercover at Comic-Con - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. What is an LMD? - Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. SPOILER Returns to Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2364582/ Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on IMDB] Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series